


Let's Go for a Ride

by rooonil_waazlib



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Steve getting catcalled by some guy in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go for a Ride

“Hey, baby! Nice ass!”

Steve jerks around. It’s like five o'clock in the morning, so he’s the only one out for a run. A dark grey car is rolling slowly toward him, the window rolling down. He hesitates.

Then Bucky sticks his head out the window and leers at him. “Whaddya say?” he asks, “You wanna go for a ride?”

“Bucky!” Steve hisses, walking closer to the car and leaning in so that Bucky has to reel back into the car so he can look across to the passenger side. “What the hell are you doing?”

“What, I’m not allowed to announce to the world that my boyfriend has a nice ass?” Bucky asks, craning his neck to try and get a glimpse of Steve’s butt.

Steve blushes. “I mean–you can–I just–you–I–” he has to stop and think for a second. “You caught me by surprise, is all.”

Humming, Bucky glances in the rearview. The street is still deserted. “Right. Well. You wanna go for a ride?”

“I’m running, Bucky.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “We can still get some exercise.  _If_  you know what I mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on Tumblr!](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
